As We Were: Just As You Are Oneshots
by Mia Fitzpatrick
Summary: Oneshots from the Just As You Are Universe. Mainly ToFuu. First up, Happy Birthday, Sweetheart: Fuuko visits Tokiya at college.


**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Duh.

**Author's Notes: **So I suddenly got an inspiration to get back into the Just As You Are universe. I'm not sure if this will be a one time thing, maybe if I get the inspiration it'll be a series of oneshots, but don't expect anything. But I hope all of you who enjoyed JAYA will enjoy this. For those who have not read that fic, this can actually serve as a stand alone. This is very indulgent and seriously, it's PWP. I was feeling lemon-y. The line "Happy Birthday, sweetheart" actually inspired the whole thing. Heh.

**WARNING: **PWP. **Graphic lemon** at the end. If that's not your thing, get out now. For those who will continue, enjoy!

**Happy Birthday, Sweetheart**

Fuuko sighed contently as he placed a soft and lingering kiss on her lips before swiftly descending down to her neck, sucking on the skin there, a move that made her moan like a wanton woman. Her button up shirt and his gray t-shirt lay forgotten on his dorm room floor leaving her in her sweet pink brassiere, a gift from her best friend Yanagi on her sweet sixteen. It was supposed to be an innocent color, but judging from the way his hands clawed at them, it seemed the effect was anything but. He let his lips glide over the swells of her breast before moving down to her tight stomach and on to the tender skin right underneath her belly button.

"Happy Birthday, sweetheart," he murmured against the skin moist with saliva as he popped the copper button of her jeans. His fingers, callused from years of swords training, played with her zipper before pulling it down, his lips following each soft skin revealed until he felt the lace fabric of her panties against it.

"Mi-chan," she groaned breathlessly as she looked down the face of her boyfriend who was looking at her like a starving man with a feast in front of him.

He smirked at her before rounding his hands on her hips, groping her ass on the way. He hooked his fingers on the belt loops and began pulling down her jeans...

"Tokiya-san!"

Tokiya jumped away from his girlfriend as she immediately stood up from the bed trying to simultaneously pick up her discarded shirt and button up her jeans.

"Damn it, Eisen, I put the fucking sock on the door!" Tokiya growled in rare display of temper as he assisted Fuuko in putting her shirt back on.

Fuuko blushed at the implication of the college man's words. "Mi-chan, don't worry about it."

The other boy, who had disrupted what Tokiya had hoped to be a most pleasurable afternoon, looked ready to burst the way his head had reddened. He adjusted his glasses before explaining himself. "I apologize, Tokiya-san. It is the first time I saw...a sock on the doorknob...and I didn't think anything of it since it has not happened before."

Tokiya wanted to roll his eyes at the absolute naivete of his roommate. It wasn't like they had an agreement about it, seeing as his girlfriend was five hundred miles away and Eisen didn't seem like the type to, well, talk to girls, but it was pretty common knowledge, a sock on the doorknob meant your roommate does not want to be disturbed.

"Well, now you know," he conceded with a sigh, knowing the mood was irretrievably ruined. "This is my girlfriend Fuuko, by the way, she's here for the weekend."

Fuuko who had successfully put herself together turned to the flustered boy and held out her hand politely. "Hey, Eisen right? Nice meeting you."

The bespectacled boy shook her hand quickly. "Likewise," he said shyly, then vomitted out, "you're very hot." He reddened at the unplanned words that came out of his mouth.

Tokiya raised an eyebrow as Fuuko snorted amusedly. "Thank you," she replied, unsure if it was the appropriate reaction to be honest.

There was an awkward air after the short exchange of words. "I should probably leave you two alone," Eisen offered, sensing that Tokiya probably wanted to spend some more quality time with his girl.

Fuuko waved off his sentiment. "Oh no, it's alright, I'm sure you want to rest. I mean this is your room too and I'm the one visiting. Right, Mi-chan?"

Tokiya glared at her in reply.

"I'll be at the library," Eisen squeaked, those were some deadly glares.

Before Fuuko could protest, Tokiya was already walking (practically pushing, actually) Eisen out the door. "I'll see you later, much later. Give us a couple of hours."

Fuuko crossed her arms over her chest and stared at him with a sardonic scowl. "A couple of hours? Really?"

He only smirked at the expression of her face before putting both hands on the sides of her face and giving her a kiss that she did not return. "I can go a couple of hours," he drawled confidently.

"Maybe I don't feel like testing your theory," she threatened.

Tokiya fake pouted at her. "But I just wanted to spend quality time with my girl, whom I haven't seen in months. Is it wrong Fuuko? Is it wrong that I want to give my best girl a most memorable birthday?"

"Do not fake pout at me!"

"Fuuko, we only have two days together, then you have to go back home and I have to be miserable without you. Let's not fight," he pleaded sweetly, his fingers fluttering ticklishly up and down her arms.

"I hate it when you make sense," she sighed.

"I always make sense," he said with a smirk, loving that he always got his way with her, "now where were we?"

Fuuko giggled as he pushed her to lie down on his bed once more before climbing on top of her. His mouth claimed hers in a deep kiss igniting the want in them both. Tokiya unbuttoned her shirt but didn't take it off, letting it fall to her sides. He pushed the cups of her bra down, her breasts popping out and he caught a pert nipple in his mouth. He sucked hard, her nipple swelling at the pressure as his hand twisted and pulled at the other.

Knock knock!

Fuuko let out a loud yelp after Tokiya's teeth sunk into the skin of her breast just a little harder than usual when the unexpected (and unwanted) intrusion reached his ears.

"Sorry!" he immediately apologized, looking genuinely horrified after he felt his incisors scrape her nipple.

Fuuko winced a bit, rubbing the abused spot. She patted her boyfriend's arm in assurance. "It's alright, you didn't mean it." The rap at the door got more insistent. "How many roommate's do you have?"

"Only one that I know of," he said looking rather confused, wondering who could be at the door. It wasn't like Eisen or him were very social people. Probably one of their pesky neighbors running out of laundry detergent again.

He leaned down to kiss Fuuko once more and stopping her hands from putting her clothes on. "I'll get rid of whoever's at the door real quick. You, stay right where you are. Don't you dare put your clothes back on!" he warned teasingly before stealing another kiss. She giggled to his lips and gently pushed him off her.

He jumped off the bed and quickly put his shirt back on before heading to the door. He opened a crack so the person on the other end wouldn't see his half naked girlfriend on his bed.

"Tokiya-kun!" The squeal from the girl in a tight, short and shiny dress was enough to break his eardrums.

"It's you," he drawled, not bothering to hide his contempt.

It was a testament to his absolute excitement over Fuuko's weekend visit that he had forgotten all about his fellow freshmen and the president of the Mikagami Tokiya fanclub, Tokyo U chapter. She was the reason he couldn't go back home for Fuuko's eighteenth birthday. They had ended up at Chemistry partners the beginning of the year, much to her delight and his annoyance. Well, if he weren't completely biased, it was actually their professor's fault for assigning a research paper due on Monday with such short notice. But he was right in front of her so he decided to blame her altogether.

"Aren't you happy to see me?!" the girl, he couldn't remember her name, Kiwi, Kandi? Who care? She was pouting up at him under the impression that she looked cute.

"No," he said unabashedly.

"Well, I was waiting for you for the past half hour at the library and I thought you were just taking your time making yourself presentable because you were going to be spending the day with me but then that roommate of yours told me you had your girlfriend," she scrunched up her nose, "with you in your room."

Tokiya tried to tune her out but the sound of her voice was too persistent. "Yes, now please leave."

"But our research paper! We have to work together!" she insisted as she waved a piece of paper Tokiya recognized as the itinerary that they had drawn up yesterday after class.

"Change of plans," he muttered as he grabbed the paper forcefully from her hand. He folded it in half and ripped it clean. He handed the bottom portion to her and kept the top half for himself. "You work on your part and I'll work on mine. Email it to me by tomorrow and I'll take care of putting it together."

"But--" she tried to come up with something to convince him that they needed to work together but came up short.

"Bye!" Tokiya said with false jolliness before shutting the door at her face.

He turned back to find his girlfriend had stood up from the bed and buttoned up her shirt once more. "Hey, I thought I told you not to put your clothes back on," he chided as he walked towards her.

"It was getting chilly," she said, rubbing her palms together for effect.

He wrapped his arms around her and lowered his head so he could nibble on her ear. "I'll warm you up."

"Tokiya-kun!"

"Goddamnit!"

Fuuko couldn't help the mocking laughter bubbling out of her lips. "So you still have girls chasing you here, ne, Mi-chan?"

His face crumpled in distaste. "And they're worse. They're a lot more militant about it."

She laughed some more at his choice of words. "Let me take care of it."

Fuuko steadily traipsed to the door not bothering to straighten her ruffled hair and rumpled shirt, all courtesy of him. She opened the door coolly revealing the girl who looked more like she's looking for a hook-up at a bar than the answer to temperature dependence of Nitrogen Oxides.

"Hi," Fuuko greeted amiably.

Kiwi or whatever scowled in return.

"I'm really sorry about Tokiya's behavior," Tokiya sputtered behind Fuuko, "it's just that we haven't seen each other in a while and he's a bit antsy."

The girl remained mum but steam was fuming behind her ears.

"Oh how rude of me, my name is Fuuko," she said and held her hand out politely.

The girl looked at it as if she would contract chlamydia should she dare touch it.

"Kori."

Ah, so that's her name, Tokiya thought.

"Well Kori, if this assignment is really important then you two should go," Fuuko offered.

Kori beamed and Tokiya grew another head.

"But if you don't me coming with. I want to see the grounds since I'm planning on coming here next year," she added immediately.

Before Kori could squeak in a protest, Tokiya was at Fuuko's side. "That's the best idea you've ever come up with."

...

Kori was not a happy camper. After four months of pining after her silver-haired Chemistry partner, she finally, finally had the chance to be alone with him outside of class and then that slutty little girlfriend of his had to get in the way. Kori hated the way the purple-haired high school chick looked so smug as she and Tokiya held hands the whole way towards the library. Although she couldn't really blame Tokiya for wanting her, she wasn't as beautiful as some of the other girls (including herself) who had chased after the young bishonen at their campus, but there was something about her. She was sexy, sexier than most women had a right to be, and any red blooded male could see that (including Tokiya-kun, she begrudgingly admitted to herself). But it was something else. While her curves were soft, her stance was magnanimous. She had a commanding presence that was threatening and suffocating perhaps but Tokiya-kun didn't appear to mind. In fact he seemed attracted to it.

But what got her was how affectionate he was towards the younger girl. For a man who hadn't spared a kind glance at her all semester, he was shamelessly sweet on Fuuko. The way he would play with her fingers as they held hands or kiss her cheek at the most random of times or when he would pull her closer to him and patiently explain to her a chemistry problem set she would ask about or just that very small smile that would reach his eyes that graced his face whenever she leaned her head against his arm.

Kori slumped in her chair and let the equation blur in front of her. They all thought she was just another shallow girl with a crush. But she truly did like him, he was handsome, smart, carried himself well and most of all, a gentleman. Cold, but a gentleman. A lesser man would've taken advantage of the way she had been throwing herself at him all this time. But it seemed she never really had a chance. Tokiya-kun was already absolutely in love.

...

"Tokiya-kun," Kori said, shyly interrupting the couple in front of her who appeared to be having an intimate conversation in the form of staring. Okay, they looked like they wanted to rip each other's clothes off.

Tokiya turned his head sharply at the voice. "Yes?"

"You two can go ahead, if you'd like. I'll finish up here," she offered.

Tokiya looked at her suspiciously and it hurt her that he would think she actually had an ulterior motive. She was a girl in love, not a psycho stalker. Okay, just not psycho.

"You already did most of the work and I haven't really done anything, so I think it's just right that you can go ahead now," she said reasonably. She had spent most of day observing them while he managed to write three quarters of their paper and flirt with his girlfriend at the same time.

And for the first time since he met the man, he quirked a smile at her. "Thanks, Kori. I owe you one."

She blushed and nodded, wondering if Tokiya-kun had noticed that it was the first time he had ever uttered her name. Although when he gently pulled his girlfriend up from her chair and wrapped an arm around her waist, she knew he did not.

"Bye Kori, it was really nice meeting you," Fuuko said sincerely as her boyfriend pulled her away.

"You too, Fuuko-san." And she meant it.

...

Tokiya and Fuuko walked hand in hand in the now dark streets of Tokyo University.

"Eisen's probably back at the dorm now," Tokiya sighed in disappointment. As much as he would like to throw his roommate out in favor of his privacy with his girl, it really wouldn't be fair.

"That's okay, we can have dinner at my hotel room," she offered.

Tokiya stopped in his tracks. "You're staying at a hotel?"

Fuuko looked at him as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Duh. Where do you think my luggage is?"

He just shook his head at her answer. "Well, can I spend the night?" he said as he pulled her towards him, their entwined forms illuminated by the streetlight.

"I thought you'd never ask," she said before letting him kiss her fully.

...

"Where's...ahh...the...uh babe you gotta stop doing that," Tokiya grunted as he tried to get his wits about him, a seemingly impossible task when Fuuko had him pinned to the door with a hand down his pants, squeezing his throbbing erection with gusto.

"You don't like it?" Fuuko teased as her hand traveled further south and began massaging his balls.

Tokiya moaned loudly as he got so hard he could probably cut diamonds with his dick. Oh Kami, the things she does to him. "Babe, inside...room...I want...on a bed..." He hoped she understood his word Morse code.

"Fine, fine, you're no fun," she chirped as she finally showed him mercy and ceased attention to his manhood. If she had continued, he was pretty sure he would have come in his pants like a pubescent schoolboy. She retrieved her key card from the backpocket of her jeans while he tried to compose himself. That effort turned out to be a good decision on his part...

"Surprise!"

"Oh shit!" Fuuko muttered between gritted teeth. This was not at all in her to-do list. Tokiya stood behind her, face aghast and erection automatically depressing.

Fuuko had wondered why her mother insisted on booking a suite when she had allowed Fuuko to go to Tokyo to visit her college boyfriend on her birthday. It was just like her family to do something like this. The oak table in the middle of the room was laden out with delicious goodies and round chocolate cake and surrounding the table were her mother, brother and sister.

"Happy birthday sweetie!" Mrs. Kirisawa greeted, decked out in a forest green business suit, a sharp contrast to the shiny plastic tiara with the words "Happy 18th" formed in cursive silver glitters on her head. She placed a similar tiara on Fuuko's hair and pulled her daughter for a hug. "Were you surprised?"

"You have no idea," Fuuko replied, the mortified grin plastered on her face. Dear God, she was practically giving her boyfriend a handjob just a couple of seconds ago and her family was right on the other side of the door.

"You didn't really think I was going to let you spend your eighteenth birthday away from all of us?" her mother said sweetly.

While it had been unnerving to see her mother on the other side of the door, considering what she and Tokiya had been planning to do once they got inside, she really was glad she could spend her birthday with her family.

"Thanks Mama," she said, hugging her mother once again.

"Tokiya-san, I am very glad you could join us," Mrs. Kirisawa addressed the sweating boy behind her daughter.

"K-konnichiwa," Tokiya stuttered, still thanking all forms of deity in heaven that he didn't tumble inside with his pants down and for sound proof walls.

"Uh, yeah, mama, he was just, er, walking me to my room," Fuuko said.

"Come inside both of you, I have ordered all of Fuuko's favorite," Mrs. Kirisawa said as she motioned for them to come in.

"Nii-san!" Fuuko squealed, addressing a tall, purple haired boy that bore a disturbing resemblance to Raiha.

"Hey, little sis, happy birthday," her older brother, Takashi, if Tokiya remembered correctly, "so you're the unfortunate man who my sister roped in to becoming her boyfriend?"

Fuuko elbowed her brother in the gut. Tokiya couldn't suppress the smirk on his face and held his hand out to Fuuko's older brother. "Hai, Takashi-san?"

"Uh-huh, say, are you gay?" he suddenly asked.

Tokiya's eyes widened, not sure how to respond to such a question and settled with a rather defensive, "No!"

"Ya sure? Cause you realize you're dating a guy right?" Then Takashi let out a boisterous laugh at his lame joke at his sister's expense. He received a black eye for his effort.

"It's my birthday, be nice!"

"Mom! Fuuko punched me!" Takashi squeaked.

"You probably deserve it," Mrs. Kirisawa answered calmly. "Come on, eat!"

Ganko, who had been helping her mother with the cutlery walked up to Fuuko and took her hand in her tiny ones before looking up cutely at her, "Happy Birthday Nee-chan. I love you."

"I love you too, Ganko-chan. Come on, let's eat!"

And with that Fuuko's little birthday party commenced.

...

Tokiya tossed and turned on the lumpy sofa bed relegated to him. Mrs. Kirisawa had insisted he stay for the night since she didn't feel comfortable sending him out so late at night. He had explained that he really could handle himself but Mrs. Kirisawa would not be swayed and he supposed it was good that she asked him to stay. Fuuko was leaving the next day and he wanted to spend more time with her. Takashi lent him sweat pants and a t-shirt to sleep in but it couldn't compensate for the thin mattress that couldn't conceal the iron springs underneath. He shifted to his side once more, hoping to find a better position only to find a pair of creamy thighs in his line of vision.

"Sshhh," Fuuko hushed with a finger to his mouth.

"What're you doing here?" he whispered. "Your Mom might see us."

"Mama's sleeping and they all sleep like a log, don't worry," she appeased as she climbed in beside him. She was only wearing a large t-shirt to sleep and when she bent her legs a certain way, it let him see her up her shirt, a vision of her lace covered core exciting him.

"You naughty girl," he chided her even as he pulled the wind master in the cocoon of his arms. "Happy Birthday," he wished against her neck.

"I'm sorry about today, I wanted it to be perfect," she said suddenly.

He lifted his head so he can look into her eyes. "What're you talking about?"

"Well, with all the interruptions and the other people and my family," she explained.

"You shouldn't apologize about anything Fuuko, because it was perfect," he promised.

"Really now?" she said disbelievingly.

"Yes, I got to spend with the day with you, didn't I?"

Her lips morphed slowly into a grin.

"You know, your birthday's still not over, there's fifteen minutes left until midnight," Tokiya said, "Go and put on your coat."

"Why?"

"I'm giving you your birthday present," he said with a wink before getting out of bed. He quickly removed his sweatpants and replaced it with his jeans. He changed into his polo shirt and put on his jacket.

As soon as he had her tucked in a red peacoat and a pair of knee high boots, he grabbed her hand and ran with her out the door, to the elevator, down the lobby and into the open air.

"Where are we going?" she asked, excitement in her voice as he dragged her down the empty pavements of Tokyo.

"It's a surprise," he said, looking back at her with a huge grin on his face.

After several minutes running they ended up in a deserted park, smack in the middle of the city.

"It looks like," Fuuko started breathlessly.

"The park at home," Tokiya finished for her as he led her towards the lush greenery. "When I'm feeling lonely, I come down here and pretend that I'm waiting for you to come meet me after school."

He led her inside the forest of trees and towards a Sweet Chestnut tree that seemed to stand out, even it its smallness, against trees that were taller and wider berth. "This one's my favorite," he said as his hand traced patterns against the bark, "it reminds me of you."

"I remind you of a tree? You make the strangest comparisons, Mi-chan," she teased, remembering a time when he had compared her to termites.

"It does, small but strong, odd but beautiful...sweet," he added, "my favorite."

She giggled as he pushed her against the trunk, his warmth swarming around her. He kissed her chastely as he pulled out something from the pocket of his jacket. "Happy Birthday."

She looked at the gold chain in his hand, at the end of it a little bottle that held little grains of white. "A vial of sand?"

"It was from the beach where we had our first kiss," he explained.

She slapped his arm as she stifled a girly squeal. "You sentimental sap!"

"Like you would have me any other way," he said confidently as he slipped the chain with the vial around her neck, "Aishiteru."

"I love you too," she readily said back.

Fuuko pulled Tokiya's head down to meet hers as their lips danced heatedly against each other, reveling in the unique taste their tongues made when they shared each other's essence. The heat in his skin rose as she whimpered gently when he started sucking on her tongue before nibbling on the fullness of her lower lip. Their mouths remained fused as he guided her to wrap her legs around his hips, her ankles hooked against his thighs. He left her lips to taste the skin on her neck. She screamed when he started sucking on that spot against her neck, almost on her nape, the one he knew drove her wild.

Fuuko clawed at his leather jacket as her body warmed up, her breasts swelling, her nipples hardening, her abdomen coiling and her core pulsing, begging for his attentions. "Mi-chan, not here," she tried to reason before she herself could get lost in his lust.

"No one will see, I promise," Tokiya said, knowing the place was a dead spot at this time of night. He knew words were not enough to convince her so his hands squeezed her thighs, her peacoat had ridden up to her waist and she was only wearing a t-shirt and her panties underneath. He maneuvered her legs so that he could take off her panties without letting go of their embrace before putting the slip of cloth inside the pocket of his jeans. He let his right hand go up the soft skin and questing fingers was greeted with familiar, warm wetness that he induced whenever he touched her. Slick fingers slipped inside her moist hole going in and out of her as his thumb circled her clit.

"So wet, Fuuko," he whispered huskily, "you're so warm. I want to be inside you so bad, baby."

Puffs of cold air escaped her kiss-swollen lips as she spoke words that killed him. "Then be inside me, I want it. I want you."

Tokiya thought he would pass out from being so incredibly turned on. It was perhaps the length of time since they'd last been together or the fact that they were doing this at a public park but he had never been this hard for her. "Take off my pants, free me baby," he commanded.

Fuuko tried to concentrate in unbuckling his pants but it was so hard to stop herself from shaking when his talented fingers continued to play with her core. She finally managed to pull down his zipper and he shimmied his hips while she pushed his jeans and boxers down. His cock bobbed up to meet her, tip glistening with pre-cum, all but searching out for her pussy's company.

"Guide me in," he told her huskily. A fresh gush of moisture escaped her vagina at his words and Tokiya smirked at the knowledge that his dirty bedroom mouth turned her on. A steady hand wrapped around the base of his erection before sliding up to the bulbous head. Her thumb pushed against the slit of his manhood and he almost dropped her at the sheer pleasure of it. She pulled him closer with his cock, teasing his head as he let it run back and forth against the crying lips of her vagina. He thought he was going to cry when she finally pushed his cock against her hole. He pushed in until he was ball deep inside of her as they let out a guttural cry at the precious feeling of filling and being filled.

"Move, Mi-chan," she moaned against his ear.

He didn't need to be told twice. He wrapped her legs tighter around his hips and pulled up to his head before pushing back in, slowly as if savoring the feeling of being enclosed in her warmth. He whispered sweet words against her ear as he started building up a steady rhythm until all he had were short and fast strokes and her head was banging against the tree bark. Her pussy pulled him in with tight contractions. His eyes went from her face, flush with passion and to the spot where they were joined, thinking that watching himself disappear inside her was one of the most beautiful visions in the world.

"Mi-chan, I'm cumm--" he cut off her scream with a volatile kiss as she started convulsing in his arms. He continued to ride her through her orgasm, loving the vulnerability of her shaking form, knowing that he was the only one who will ever witness and feel Fuuko like this, soft, sensual and extremely satisfied. As the last vestiges of her climax came, he exploded inside her, his cum spurting deep inside her womb, thrusting without beat but creating a nice melody nonetheless.

He panted against her neck for a good minute as he came down from his high, legs fighting to stay up, lungs threatening to burst from his ribs. "You okay?" he whispered in her hair as he rubbed her thighs that still shook from their activity.

She gave him a content smile and nodded, just basking in the feeling of afterglow. He stared at her for sometime, she was always so beautiful right after they'd made love, the sweat on her skin, the dampness on her hair, the blush on her cheeks. He swore the next time that he'd have a camera in tow so he could take a picture of her face.

He slid out of her and kissed her sweetly, a silent apology for the mess he'd made. He pulled his pants up and zipped but did not button it, letting it hang loosely on his hips. He took a handkerchief out of his pocket and urged her to raise one leg so he could clean her up. He found it adorable that she would still blush when he did this after they'd have sex. He then knelt down on one knee and helped her put her underwear back on before standing up and wrapping her in his arms once again, diving in for another kiss.

"That was the most amazing birthday I've ever had," she said against his lips.

He smirked at her, a twinkle of promise in his eyes. "You just wait until next year."

**_Owari_**

**A little promotion: ToFuu Central (link on my user profile) will be starting a ToFuu Fic Exchange in the next few days. I hope some of you will participate. I'll be participating myself, it'll be nice to have more ToFuu fics. Check back in every now and then or drop me a line if you want me to update you when it happens.**

Anyway, Review!


End file.
